


fairy lights

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Yaku and Kenma snuggle under a blanket.





	fairy lights

Kenma squeaked as someone nearly tripped over him. A muffled voice exclaimed from somewhere overhead, “Goodness, I didn’t even realize you were down there!”

Kenma unwrapped his face from the blanket burrito he was occupying, and squinted up at Yaku, who stood next to him. His face was haloed in the soft light of the fairy lights strung up across the ceiling of the common room.

“Kenma, your blanket blends in with the carpet, you know. This is kind of dangerous,” Yaku went on, hands on his hips. Kenma ignored him, and snuck a hand out of the blanket to tug on Yaku’s pant leg.

Yaku blinked. “Oh, alright,” he huffed, and joined Kenma in his blanket burrito, snuggling up against him and enjoying the warmth and softness.


End file.
